It has been well known that, in a conventional tandem type image forming apparatus having a plurality of photosensitive drums juxtaposed with each other in a generally horizontal direction, the photosensitive drums and developing units are disposed above the endless belt, and a cleaning member for collecting waste toner deposited on the endless belt and a waste toner retainer for retaining the collected waste toner are disposed below the belt.